Subject matter of the present invention is an arrangement for clamping and correctly positioning palettes.
With a publication by the same applicant it has already become known to hold a palette via several draw-in nipples with associated rapid-clamping cylinders. The draw-in nipples are herein inserted into the rapid-clamping cylinders in which they are pulled downwardly. This insertion leads to the fact that the draw-in nipple, respectively an associated structural part secured on the palette, is centered opposing the rapid-clamping cylinder. The draw-in force is herein so high that the palette is held completely securely and immovably in a position precisely determined with respect to the correct position opposing the rapid clamping cylinder.
However, it has been found in practice that it is in some cases desirable to use relatively small palettes. These palettes do not need to be provided with several draw-in nipples since a single draw-in nipple ensures sufficient securement.
However, when using only a single draw-in nipple, the problem is encountered that the palette together with the draw-in nipple can be rotated with respect to the rapid-clamping cylinder. In the case of the palettes known so far which operate with several draw-in nipples, this danger did not exist. Here a safeguard against rotating is attained by applying several draw-in nipples.